


Art of Dios and Sasarai Banging

by surskitty



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Dios and Sasarai Banging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachaellikestoread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/gifts).



> Hi, Rachael! I hope you like this?


End file.
